A Tale of Winter
by MrsMalfoy18
Summary: She had always believed in magic, but Jack got her to believe in just a bit more. Oneshot.


**A/N: Super excited to post my first non HP related story! The moment I watched this movie I fell in love with Jack Frost because, well, who wouldn't? Let me know what you think, it was fun to write outside of my comfort zone ^^ As always thank you for reading and please enjoy!**

She had been walking through the snow, completely minding your own business. She would often walk through the woods as a form of relaxation. It was always very peaceful. Then suddenly a snowball was whacked right at her face. "Ow! What the-" she exclaimed. She could hear laughter belonging to what sounded like a guy.

"Hello?" She yells out, picking up some snow for ammunition. "I got you!" the guy chuckled. "You should've seen your face! Priceless." "Maybe if you come out I can return the favor." She said, turning around every which way. "Up here!" he called. Her eyes followed the sound but came up empty. Another chuckle. "Honest I'm right here." She could hear him. It sounded like he was in a tree. "Can't you see me love?" "If you'd just tell me where you were." She said, the snowball in her hand was starting to freeze her from the inside out. "I'm right here." She jumped as his voice sounded to be right behind her. But when she turned around there was nothing there.

"I can't see you!" she yelled in frustration; passing the snow from one hand to the other. "Please just come out." "You have to believe." She could almost feel his breath on top of hers. "Believe in what?" She said, spinning herself dizzy, trying to catch a glimpse of the mysterious voice. "Magic." It was as if frost spread from the words themselves. She giggled. "I already believe in magic." "Obviously not enough love." He said teasingly. "You have to close your eyes!" he ordered. She automatically obeyed. This is silly, she thought.

"Say you believe in magic!" she heard a holler from above a tree. "I believe in magic!" she yelled, eyes still shut tight. "Cross your heart!" she heard from across the way. She obliged. "Say you believe in Jack Frost." He whispered softly, seemingly inches from her face, frost spreading across her lips.

"I believe in Jack Frost." She said in a hushed tone. And for a moment, she did. She opened her eyes, finding it all a bit ridiculous. "Ahhh!" she threw the snowball at the face right in front of her and fell backwards on her butt into the soft snow.

"Hey, that's not very nice you know." A boy, about her age was shaking the snow out of his hair. He was looking at her with sharp icy blue eyes that seemed soft around the edges. She looked him up and down. His hair stuck out like icicles and was white like snow. He had a blue hoody drizzled with snowflakes. He wasn't wearing any shoes. _He wasn't wearing any shoes!_ "Are you crazy?" she blurted randomly.

He crinkled his features. "What do you mean?" "You're gonna freeze! You need boots like now! You'll get frost bite." He chuckled. "I invented frost bite love. But I promise I won't bite unless you want me to." He winked. She was more confused than anything else. "Who are you?" she asked. "Jack." He said, hopping onto his crook shaped staff. How he managed to balance she had no idea. "Jack Frost." He continued, extending his hand. She reached out suspiciously and nearly jumped at the coldness of his touch. "You're freezing." She informed him. He looked at her in disbelief. "You don't get it do you?" She only blinked. "I'm Jack Frost love! Spirit of Winter!" he boomed. She looked at him full of doubt. "And you threw a snowball at me because?" He shrugged. "Seemed like fun." He grinned. "And what's your name love?"

"Prove it." She said skeptically, crossing her arms. He furrowed his brows. "Prove what?" "Prove you're Jack Frost." She instructed. "Oh that. Well there's no use in that, you already believe." She threw aother snowball at him. "Prove it!" "Jeez, fine fine. A bit rough aren't ya?" he chuckled. He grabbed his stick and waved it around, hitting the bark of the tree causing swivels of frost to grow about and around the trunk. She merely stared in amazement. "Pretty cool huh?" He smirked. "That's incredible." She said, blinking, trying to decipher whether or not it was real. She cautiously extended her fingers out to him. "Could you, I mean would it work on my hand?" He smirked and lightly touched his fingers to hers. She watched in amazement as the cold frost swirled around her finger and raced to cover her hand. All she could do was laugh at the realness of it all. She looked at him, bewildered. His eyes were full of expectation. "Hi." She said, a bit flushed, mind racing. "I'm Carmen." "Pleasure to meet you," he said, extending his arms in a full bow. She couldn't help but smile and blush all at the same time. "Do you come here often?" she asked. "All the time." He said confidently, throwing his staff over his shoulder. She stared down at his feet. "Do you ever get cold?" he threw her a funny look. "I _am_ the cold." He explained. "Oh, right." She said sheepishly. She felt her phone vibrating in your pocket. _Darn._ "My parents are waiting for me back home." She explained. He nodded. "Will I see you again? I can come back tomorrow." She mentioned almost too eagerly. He only nodded once more. "It really was nice meeting you," She paused, running backwards towards the front of the forest, "Jack Frost." He gave a slight wave of the hand and flew off into the distance. He flies! She thought, again amazed by the boy with white hair.

She was unfocused all day. She still wasn't entirely sure what had happened. Maybe she had just imagined it all. I mean come on, that stuff doesn't really exist. The guy _flew_ for god sakes. Maybe the cold had gotten to her. And no guy that devilishly handsome would care to pay so much attention to her. But she couldn't get Jack Frost out of her head. By the time nightfall came, she was restless. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. She'd head to the forest first thing in the morning. The sooner she fell asleep, the sooner morning would come. But she couldn't sleep. She laid there for hours. All spent thinking of him. The way his mouth curved when he smirked. It was adorable. Just as she began to drift off, her thoughts heavy with Jack, she heard a tapping on your window. Her heart nearly burst from fright.

Silence.

That did it. She was crazy. She was upset almost. Did she really think Jack would have come in the night? No. What a silly thought. She needed to go to sleep and take some time to rest and just sort it all out. Then she heard it again. More tapping. Her eyes darted to the window. She got up slowly and cautiously. "You gonna let me in love?" a voice said behind the glass. Her heart leaped. "Jack!" she exclaimed in a whisper-shout, careful not to wake her parents. The rush of cold that came in when she opened the window was not expected. She nearly yelped as the cold bit her skin. "What're you doing here?" she asked, flustered, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Just browsing." He said looking her up and down. She became painfully aware of how much she _wasn't_ wearing. An oversized t-shirt and some pajama shorts. "You wanna have some fun?" he grinned, leaning on his staff. "Um, what did you have in mind?" she said, quickly reaching for her robe. He pushed the window open. "Just a little night ride." She looked at him doubtfully but before she could give a definite answer, he had picked up and pulled her along. "Are you crazy!" she screamed as the cold slashed at her throat. He laughed and swooped in and out and all around. Gliding gracefully across the rooftops. She hugged him tight, as she was terrified of heights. The cold radiated off of him brilliantly and she tried to stop her teeth from chattering. She didn't want him to think her rude. But come on, it was _snowing_ outside.

They landed gently on the highest building he could find. The view was astonishing. While the snow stung her feet it wasn't enough to pull her from the moment. "I never thought I'd meet someone my age who still believed." He said, showing a bit of the real Jack. "Guess you're lucky to have found me huh?" she said, proof of her voice shown in white puffs of smoke. He then quite boldly cupped her cheek and pulled her lips in close. His touch was nothing like she had ever felt before. It was more than just feeling cold—though she could feel her lips starting to grow numb and the frost from his hand fought with the warmth of her cheek in a beautiful tangle of opposites. Finally, she pulled away and found his cheeks flushed a crimson red. But his embarrassment was quickly overcome with a wave of panic when he saw her lips were a deep shade of purple. "No." he said as his eyes flashed down to look at her feet. They were uncovered and subject to the elements. His breathing became rapid and she became painfully aware of how cold it really was. Her entire body began to shake and her lips trembled. He lifted her up quickly and shot across the sky. "I'm so sorry. I'll get you back. I promise. You're gonna be fine." His voice was scrambled. She felt safe in his arms but his frosty aura gave her a sense of brain freeze. "Stupid, so stupid." He muttered under his breath. He burst through the window into her room and practically threw her onto the bed. She numbly stumbled for the covers.

He sat perched at the end of the bedpost, eyes full of concern and worry. "The b-blanket i-i-in the c-closet." She chattered. He rushed for the closet and wrapped the blanket around her tightly like a cocoon. She quickly warmed up with the heater on full blast thanks to her mother's irrational inability to keep warm. "I'm so sorry." He said, exasperated. His eyes were full of shame. "It's fine." She reached for his hand. "It was worth it." She assured him. He smiled. "Is the heat bothering you?" she asked. He chuckled. "Don't worry about me." He insisted. He looked so magical with the moonlight shining on him. "You're beautiful." She blurted. Then, rather awkwardly pulled the blankets closer around herself. He smiled sheepishly. "You're the one that's beautiful." Her heart pounded in her ears. Suddenly her lips felt almost too hot. Like she had a fever. "Jack?" she said. "Hm?" he said, looking up at her. "Would you, kiss me again?" He smirked. "Like that don't you?" he said rather confidently. She rolled her eyes. He hopped over so he was sitting directly across from her. "It's alright. Jack Frost doesn't only nip noses you know." And he pulled her in for a deep kiss, soothing her burning lips. His tongue felt like ice, slipping its way in and out of hers, enticing her own tongue to come and play. He was such a child, but in the way only a mature person could be. She finally had to pull away, her lips unable to stand the frost anymore. She giggled. "I like the way the cold feels." His eyes widened to show his surprise. "Most people don't." he said. She rested her forehead on his and felt the goosebumps spread across her entire body. "I guess I'm just different." He smiled, reassured. "This is the most fun I've had in weeks." He said excitedly. "This is the most fun I've had ever." She said, pecking his cheek.

Jack's face then blackened into an ominous expression. His eyes grew dark. He shook his head, like there was a debate spinning in his mind. "What's wrong?" she asked, worried. "I have to go." He said, getting up quickly. "Wait!" she said, lunging forward, grabbing his frozen hoodie. "Will I see you again?" He grabbed her hands in his cold ones and kissed them. "As long as you believe in me." He said sadly, his eyes closed. And with a gust of wind he was gone, leaving her window creaking in protest. Something was wrong but she couldn't decide what. I'll ask him tomorrow, she concluded and finally drifted into sleep.

Jack flew up high and let himself fall angrily with a muffled thud in the snow. Snowflakes danced all around him. He looked up at the moon, tears stinging his eyes. **_She's mortal Jack._** "It shouldn't matter!" he yelled. He kicked the snow everywhere he went, slashing his staff so everything was ice, just like he was. In a matter of moments she had become his everything. Someone to talk to. Someone who was like him. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever known and she _believed_ in him. He'd even dared so far as to kiss her. Him! Jack Frost! Jack Frost the guardian kissing a girl. And she had kissed him back. She was everything to him. His only friend in 300 years and now all of a sudden the Man on the Moon wanted to take it all away. **_Stay hidden Jack._** The moon warned. "I'm a Guardian you know!" Jack's blood boiled. Ironic for the spirit of winter. "People believe in me now! She's living proof! What's the matter with it?" He was yelling as the tears managed to slip from his eyes. Only, they froze before they had a chance to reach the ground. _**It shall not be**._ And those were the final words. Jack's jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide with realization. His heart had never beat so fast before. "It's not fair!" he announced, flying off, leaving nothing but a snowstorm behind. He would see her again—he'd be sure of that.

Carmen awoke the next day to find the outside packed with layers upon layers of freshly fallen snow. She could hear the weatherman from the tv downstairs describing peculiar weather. She smiled. _Jack._ She thought to herself. She waited all day with no sign of Jack. Yet it didn't bother her too much. Somehow it felt natural. No doubt he was busy, he couldn't spend all day with her she would think. It didn't help her impatience however. He'd visit her at night again. Yes, definitely, she assured herself. Do guardians sleep? She'd wonder. No matter, she'd be sure to ask. That night she made her way to her window before going to bed. She made sure to leave a crack in the window so he could open it without trouble. She climbed into bed and waited. And waited. She waited until 2am, trying, willing herself to stay awake. But she couldn't stand it any longer. Sleep had gotten a hold of her and was pulling her under.

He never came. She woke up sadly and slowly, fighting the empty feeling that is all too common with disappointment. While her mind tried to grasp the concept that he had, in fact, not dropped by the previous night, her eyes noticed that the window was closed. Her heart stopped. _He had come._ She rushed to her window, practically falling off the bed as she did. There was frost on the window in all sorts of swirly and mesmerizing patterns that frost couldn't simply do on its own. She smiled and silently forgave Jack for not showing up. "Cama I'm ungry." Her thoughts were interrupted by her 3 year old brother, rubbing his eyes, still drunk with sleep. "You're hungry?" she exclaimed, picking her brother up into her arms. "Well let's get you some yummy breakfast then." She smiled. He cheered.

Later that morning, she was left to her own devices as her parents took her brother to some sort of party. She decided to go to the forest to try and find Jack. She grabbed her jacket, pulled on her boots and headed outside. The smell of winter was a lovely smell. Surely Jack must be around here somewhere. Once she was deep into the forest, she let her lungs scream until they burned. "JACK!" she yelled. "JACK FROST!" she'd say. But nothing would happen. Eventually she got tired and made her way to the lake. It seemed solid enough. But something made her sit on the bench rather than step out onto the ice. "I've waited two whole days Jack Frost." She spoke out loud, hoping he would hear. If he did she'd never know. He never showed himself. She knew he must be there because a light snow began to fall. It was beautiful and peaceful. It got to the point where she got so tired of waiting she fell asleep on the bench. Snow falling gracefully upon her figure.

Jack would never forget that image. She fit perfectly in his world. She looked like an angel with the snow like a blanket protecting her from head to toe. He smiled to himself. She'd freeze, he thought to himself. He picked her up, careful not to disturb her dreams. Upon reaching her house he placed her softly onto her bed. She squirmed but quickly curled up into a deeper sleep. He wanted to kiss her. Hold her. Never leave her side. He kissed her forehead as a last goodbye. Her eyes fluttered. He had to get out of there.

Her eyes heavy with sleep, she caught a glimpse of Jack. He was smiling down at her. "Jack." She mumbled, smiling back. Struggling to get them fully open, she rubbed her groggy appearance and opened her eyes wide. He was gone. But she was sure he had been there. She yelped upon realizing she was sitting in her room. How had she gotten there? Had she ever left? She must have, there was snow on her boots. Had she only dreamt of Jack? She plopped back down on her pillow and sighed. This boy was going to drive her crazy. But she knew it wasn't a dream. She had _seen_ Jack. Right in front of her. If only she knew that would be the last time she'd see his face.

She returned to the woods every single day of winter break. And every day she returned home without a single sight of Jack. Christmas passed. As did New Years. "Are you alright sweetheart?" her mother asked one day as Carmen moved her meat from one side of the plate to the other. "Huh? Oh. I'm fine just a little tired." She replied. "Maybe you should go out for a walk. Get some fresh air." Her mother suggested. For what? To be disappointed yet _again_ at not seeing Jack. Yes. Of course she would. She couldn't stop if she wanted to. Hope is poisonous. "For god sakes Anne it's nearly dark outside." Her father argued as Carmen slipped on her winter boots. "She's sixteen sweetheart she'll be fine." Her mother insisted. Carmen made her way outside and the cold found it's way into her neck even with her scarf wrapped in a tight knot. She was comforted by the cold somehow. It let her know Jack was close, even if she couldn't see him. She wandered into the woods, somehow ending up on the side of the lake like always. She never had slid on the lake even though it looked rock solid. Something always stopped her. So this time, in a valiant surge of bravery she took the first step. It seemed pretty stable. She closed her eyes. "Please Jack." She whispered as the wind carried her voice. She fiddled with her hair. "I know you must be busy. It's just today is the last day of winter break so I'll be heading back to school tomorrow." The wind blew lightly.

Jack was listening. From a treetop. Every word smashed at his heart like a baseball bat to glass. But it wasn't just that he couldn't talk to her now. She was standing on thin ice. Literally. And that gave him chills— well, more so than usual. "I forgive you you know." She said. Swing. Another hit. With every word she would step further into the middle of the lake, and Jack's heart would crack just a bit more. The ice was crackling beneath her boots. "I don't mind." Hit. "I can be patient." "Did I do something wrong?" she called out. Smash. That did it. The ice broke from under her. So quickly she didn't even get the chance to scream. Fear had choked her words. In a moment's glance Jack reacted. He pushed her with a gust of wind so powerful she flew to the edge of the lake where the ice was solid. He wanted to go down to her. Ask her if she was alright. Make sure she didn't have a bruise. She had landed on the ice pretty hard. He was about to jump down next to her, make himself known, when he heard the moon in his head. **_Don't._** It ordered. He had no choice but to obey.

She was panting but she couldn't breathe. She was trying to process what had just happened. She scrambled onto the safety of the snow. She knew Jack had saved her. It had to have been. Why didn't he just show himself?

Winter turned into Summer and Jack Frost melted into a memory. It wasn't until the next winter that Jack began to show some sort of life. The first snow day began on December 18th, officially commemorating winter. Commemorating her. December 18th was her birthday. It was on a Wednesday that year. Snow day. No school. She rushed out of bed, unable to contain her excitement. She'd see him today. She knew she would. She ran out to her spot. She threw snowballs everywhere. Even made a fort. "Aw, come on Jack! Don't you wanna wish me a happy birthday?" She yelled. But just as before she'd end up empty handed. This year though, frost appeared on her window every morning when she woke up. And not your average run-of-the-mill frost either. Intricate patterns, exotic shapes claimed her window in magnificent arrays of artwork. It reassured her that perhaps not all hope was lost. Maybe he hadn't forgotten her. She had this deepening feeling that eventually he would. Or even worse, that she would forget him. She would grow up. Like Wendy had to grow up. And that is what she feared more than anything. Was there nothing she could do? She'd have to see him sooner or later. She still believed after all.

The only that kept her company at night was the moon. It was comforting somehow. She was lying in bed one night, letting the light from the moon spill onto her face. It made her look as if she were glowing. Then she got an idea. Or rather, the moon gave her an idea. At least, that's what it felt like. Not her original idea, but almost as if she were having an _actual conversation_ with the moon. She got up with such a motion that her blankets flew off from her feet to a graceful wave that fell gently onto the ground. She opened her window, allowing the cold to bite her. Then, with a shaky finger, wrote a message of her own.

The next year followed the same pattern. Slowly she began to understand. Jack Frost was like Santa Clause or the Tooth Fairy. You weren't supposed to see them. Maybe she had gotten him in trouble for being with her? Some things just aren't allowed she supposed. She began to wonder whether or not to just stop believing and make her life easier. She was in college now. Or, just starting. She should start focusing on her major, maybe even get a boyfriend. A real boyfriend. But every guy that seemed to come her way she couldn't help but compare to Jack. What's there to compare to? She would think. She had only known him for a day after all. But her mind seemed to think that a day was all she needed. She had been sitting out on her back porch in the late evening, watching the snow glistening under the winter moon. Nice work Jack, she'd think to herself.

"Carmen Carmen Carmen!" her little brother Jeremiah came calling out to her. Not two days back from college and she was already on babysitting duty. "Jeremy you get back in that house! You don't have a coat!" He ignored her and ran straight into her arms. "I lost my tooth!" he held it out proudly showing it off to her. She picked him up and carried him into the house. "Congratulations!" she exclaimed. "You're growing up aren't you? How old are you, I forget." "I'm six." He'd announce proudly.

"Oh my goodness six whole years? Are you lying to me?"

"Nope. I'm six." He'd repeat.

"My gosh you are growing up right in front of my eyes." She said pinching his cheek. "You know the tooth fairy is going to give you a big boy gift now."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'm gonna go put it under my pillow!" he shouted. She lowered him so he could jump out of her arms and run all the way to his room.

It was only about 7:50 but for some reason she was exhausted. She made her way to her room and flopped on her bed. After what seemed like only moments she was awoken yet _again_ by her energetic brother. "Carmen!" he sounded amazed. She looked at the clock, irritated. She jumped off the bed when she realized she had slept for almost three hours. "What is it? What're you doing up?" she asked, trying to shake off the drowsiness. "Come, come," he said, pulling on her shirt. "There's a snowman in my room!" He spoke his words quickly and with excitement. A snowman? Had that kid actually brought snow into his room? Oh god. Mom would kill her if she found out she'd let that happen. She was dragged over to his room and he burst the door open. "See!" he said.

Her heart stopped. Literally stopped. She felt as if she had been punched in the stomach, all the wind gone from her lungs. "Hi Carmen." He said with apologetic eyes. How she had missed those celestial eyes. "Hello Jack."

"Look sister look!" Jeremiah was tugging at her shirt. She looked down at him slowly, not wanting to break Jack's gaze for fear he might disappear. "He gave me a full quarter!" he exclaimed. "That's wonderful Jeremy." You said smiling. "Spend it wisely sport." Jack added with a flip of his hair. "Thank you." Jeremiah said, running over to hug Jack. "Whoa you're cold!" he was easily amazed. Jack picked him up and placed him on the bed, sprinkling some gold sand above Jeremiah's head. Jeremiah was soon in a deep and peaceful sleep. "So you're the tooth fairy as well?" She finally gained the ability to form words. "She needed some help tonight." "And the sand?" she wanted to know. "Precaution from Sandman." He explained. She wasn't sure what to say. After all this time, what could one say? "I'm sorry." He said after a long pause, " I didn't realize she'd send me here."

Ouch. That stung. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "So then you have been avoiding me." She said, her voice cracking at the end. "What? No." he reached for her hands and pulled her in close. She felt the cold surrounding her. The feeling was welcoming after all that time. "I've missed you more than you could ever imagine." He let her know. Jeremiah turned in his sleep. She put a finger to her lips. "Let's go to my room." She whispered.

Once Jack entered the room the entire place cooled at least a full ten degrees. It was incredible. She knew he had followed her in there but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. He spun her around and pressed his lips on hers with such passion that it was enough to make her cry. His cold froze her tears but being in his arms once again made her melt entirely. She was all his. She could feel the frost creeping over her lips like a smooth lipstick. Then something else happened that she didn't think was possible. Jack began to cry. And his tears froze. She couldn't help but laugh, breaking the kiss. "What is it?" he looked worried. She couldn't stop the tears streaming from her face. "I'm so happy you're back." She said, her voice shaky. Then, with lips still frozen, she kissed Jack Frost again and again until her lips were purple. She pulled away and hugged him tight. "Don't ever leave me again." She begged. "I didn't want to." He assured her.

He pushed her lightly onto the bed so that she was sitting down. He analyzed her in a childish way. "What?" she asked, feeling incredibly self-conscious. "You're older." He concluded. She laughed. "It's been two years." He stood, crouched on his staff, looking down at her, his hand on his face in a thinking fashion. "How old were you when we met?" he wanted to know. "Sixteen." She responded. "So you're a year younger than me." He said hopping down from his staff. "You're nineteen?" she asked, puzzled. "Is that so hard to believe?" he could be so cocky. "You're too immature to be nineteen." She told him. "No, you're just too mature to be eighteen. You gotta have more fun in life." He informed her. "And you have an idea in mind?" she mentioned. "Always do." He said pecking her on the cheek. She kissed him back. He kissed her so hard she fell with her back against the bed. The both laughed. "You know," he said, his lips hovering above hers, "you being eighteen and all makes this legal." He said with a mischievous grin. She giggled. "Oh Jack." He winked. She rolled her eyes. "You ready for some real frost bite love?"

* * *

Jack was lying face up, right next to her. He smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "What?" she asked, teeth chattering. "Nothing, you're beautiful." He stated. She reached for his cheek with a blanket covered hand and placed a kiss on his lips. She giggled, blowing warm breath onto his face. "I love you Jack Frost." She breathed. He hugged her. "I love you too."

"Will you have to leave again?" she asked. He sighed. "It's just complicated, what I do." Their chests rose and fell in unison. "I'll be waiting for you." She hugged him tightly. "Just, could you spend the night? Just tonight." He kissed her softly. She felt herself getting drowsy. Then suddenly remembered her curiosity from two years back. "Do guardians sleep?" she mumbled into his chest. "No." he whispered. But she was already dreaming.


End file.
